Itazura na kiss
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Kiba no se imaginó que la hermana pequeña de Hinata ya no era tan pequeña...


Konichiwa!! Bueno, este es uno de esos fics de parejas "raras", por si quisieran experimentar algo nuevo —y si han llegado hasta aquí, seguro que sí. He visto cosas realmente estrambóticas, y me dije, comparado con un Zetsu-Ino, de verdad juntar a Kiba y Hanabi es tan raro? Últimamente he estado pensando en que esta pareja quedría bien (a mi parecer), y se me ocurrió una idea —locura— que no pude dejar de poner por escrito.

Advertencias: sólo una leve insinuación de lime.

Para que no sea tan... bueno, Hanabi tiene 12 años mas o menos.

Itazura na Kiss: Beso travieso, y ya verán por qué..

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Itazura na Kiss

Después de una exitosa misión, el equipo 8 fue prácticamente ignorado por la Hokage, que hacía tiempo no los tomaba en cuenta, o se había olvidado de su existencia propiamente como equipo, porque no los llamaba para misiones desde aquella vez que que Naruto estaba buscando miembros para rescatar a Sasuke de Orochimaru, y ellos no pudieron ayudarle porque ya tenían compromiso.

Por esa razón, la mayor parte del tiempo lo tenían libre para entrenar. Shino estaba de misión con su padre, pero Kiba y Hinata nada, ignorados; como si no existieran o como si no pertenecieran a la aldea de la Hoja. Eso ponía a Kiba de los peores humores y era Hinata quien tenía que vérselas para aguantar su aparente estado de amargura. Afortunadamente, Akamaru se mantenía neutral ante la situación, o si no, Hinata tendría que lidiar con un adolescente de mal genio y un perro malhumorado. Para su suerte, era precisamente el entrenamiento lo que lograba apaciguar un poco el genio de su perruno amigo. Entrenaban para volverse más fuerte para mejorar sus técnicas y ser mejores, pero también porque no tenían nada más que hacer.

En fin; ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Shino y su padre habían partido, y desde entonces, Kiba y Hinata habían estado entrenando todo ese tiempo, desde temprano en la mañana, hasta cuando el sol se ocultaba. En esos días, los humores de los dos compañeros habían mejorado, especialmente Hinata. Pero claro, se decía Kiba, cómo no después de ver a Naruto después de dos años y medio... Sin embargo, ni él podía negar que ella le había contagiado aunque sea un poco de esa frescura suya, y podría decirse que ya no estaba tan molesto por no estar de misión. Es más, hasta estaba de buen humor.

Por eso, y también porque Hinata se esforzó mucho en el entrenamiento de hoy, quiso "reconocerle", por así decirlo, ese entusiasmo; y aunque no era común en él, la invitó a comer ramen en Ichiraku, con él corriendo con todos los gastos —ignorando las insistencias de Hinata por compartir la cuenta.

Así que ese día después de el entrenamiento —y después que Hinata aceptara obligada que él pagara—, su compañera le pidió que la esperara en el local, porque quería al menos cambiarse de ropa. Pero como Kiba no tenía ningún apuro (todo lo contrario), le respondió que la acompañaría a su casa a cambiarse ya que si quería hasta se diera un baño. Hinata se sonrojó.

—Kiba-kun, ¿no quieres cambiarte tú también?

Kiba se encogió de hombros y se encaminaron a los aposentos Hyûga. En el camino Kiba sólo hablaba de sus técnicas, de su súper dúo con Akamaru…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hinata, Kiba se detuvo un momento antes de entrar para admirar la magnificencia de la mansión. Hinata no se dio cuenta de eso y entró seguida por Kiba y este a su vez por Akamaru. Al llegar al vestíbulo, se quitó las sandalias como era la costumbre e ingresó a la sala de estar, mientras Hinata le pedía disculpas por su ausencia y se retiró perdiéndose entre los estrechos pasillos.

En la mesa central de la habitación estaban dos jóvenes hablando con la misma expresión que siempre tenía Neji en el rostro. Cuando entró Kiba con Akamaru, susurraron muy bajo, pero como Kiba tenía el sentido del oído más agudizado, los escuchó decir: "Es el compañero de Hinata-sama". Luego no dijeron nada más, se levantaron del suelo de tatami, y lo saludaron cortésmente con una inclinación de la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, Inuzuka-san —le dijo uno de los muchachos frívolamente, el único tono en que hablaba esa gente, y los dos se retiraron para dejarle solo.

Kiba les respondió con otra reverencia al salir mientras se sentaba en un rincón y Akamaru se echó junto a él. Pronto comenzó a aburrirse: lo único que veían eran Hyûga pasar por los pasillos, que si se estuvieran echando una carcajada fuera diferente, pero bueno… no se le puede pedir peras al olmo. Y para colmo todos parecían doblarle la edad o más viejos aún. Se le ocurrió una forma de entretenerse: podría recorrer la casa, porque la verdad no la frecuentaba y no la conocía bien; pero él no era tan imprudente como Naruto, y sabía que eso era una total falta de respeto si no le habían invitado.

Para matar un poco el tiempo, Kiba se paró porque no aguantaba estar sentado tranquilamente mucho tiempo. Al ver que su amo se movía, Akamaru irguió la cabeza, pero cuando vio que comenzaba a pasearse ocioso, echó la cabeza de nuevo. Cuando se cansó de hacer eso, Kiba se fue a recostar al marco de la puerta corrediza, mirando por la dirección en que se había ido Hinata. Suspiró bastante aburrido; al final del pasillo también pasaban miembros de la familia con la ropa de entrenamiento del clan, y alguna que otra sirvienta con bandejas de té.

Entre esas personas le llamó la atención ver venir a una chica; no, no era una chica, era casi una niña, mucho menor que las otras muchachas, incluyendo a Hinata. Kiba no había visto a un miembro del clan tan joven, a excepción de Hinata. Esta niña tendría más o menos la edad que tenía Kiba cuando se graduó de genin. Kiba _percibió_ que se acababa de dar un baño, además tenía una toalla alrededor del cuello y el cabello mojado pegado al rostro, y vestía una yukata muy sencilla. Debía de haber terminado una sesión de entrenamiento de quién sabe cuántas horas.

Pero lo que había impactado a Kiba era que ¡esa niña le resultaba familiar! Recordaba vagamente haber olido su aroma antes, pero no recordaba de cuándo, porque de dónde, era obvio. La jovencita se paró en seco en medio del pasillo al sentir que la observaban. Mientras Kiba intentaba recordarla, se dio cuenta que ella también lo veía fijamente, con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida. Entonces, ella también lo conocía.

Con los ojos abiertos en shock, ella tenía una expresión muy tierna, de inocencia, y el mechón de pelo castaño cayendo por la mitad de su rostro acentuaba ese semblante. Entonces, al fijarse en ese mechón de pelo, se quedó pensando… Su memoria se refrescaba…

Una sonrisa se fue dibujando lentamente en la cara de Kiba al dar en el clavo…

—¡Hanabi-chan! —exclamó emocionado.

Kiba no se explicaba cómo se había olvidado de ella. La hermana pequeña de Hinata, aunque ya era toda una joven… Los Hyûga que estaban cerca se escandalizaron: ¿cómo tenía la osadía de dirigirse así a la promesa del clan? Y Hanabi, después de salir de su asombro, recobró la compostura digna de su apellido.

Hanabi siguió su camino con la elegancia propia de la hija del líder del clan, y cuando pasó junto a Kiba, le saludó también con una inclinación de la cabeza, aunque ella prácticamente asintió cortante.

—¡Hanabi-chan! —Le llamó cuando ella ya lo pasó de largo— ¡Hanabi-chan, cuánto has crecido!

A Kiba le comenzó a picar la emoción, curiosidad y de todo; quería hablarle, preguntarle qué había sido de su vida… ¡estaba tan sorprendido! ¡De verdad se había desarrollado mucho…! Y, era medio extraño, pero sintió más curiosidad por la chica cuando ella lo ignoró olímpicamente y apresuró el paso. Kiba no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa de hablarle a alguien de esa familia con quien se sintiera cómodo (sí, estaba bastante desesperado). Así que se separó del marco de la puerta, le dijo a Akamaru que no tardaría, y la siguió guiándose por su olfato.

En el pasillo se encontró a un par de portadores Byakugan más, y les saludó con una breve inclinación de la cabeza, porque no quería perder tiempo y que se le perdiera Hanabi. En otra bifurcación se la encontró otra vez, y lo raro fue que ella se dio cuenta de su persecución, y aún así siguió caminando. Kiba pronto se dio cuenta que Hanabi se dirigía a una parte de la mansión donde no había nadie. Ella dobló una esquina hacia un pasillo sin salida, y luego desapareció. Pero Kiba sabía que estaba en la única habitación de ahí, y decidió correr la puerta…

No pudo evitarlo, sólo lo vio venir; se dio cuenta cuando ya Hanabi lo acercaba hacia ella y se ponía de puntillas para posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Y así como llegó, así de rápido se terminó; ella apenas rozó sus suaves labios con los de él y se "bajó" de nuevo. A Kiba le pareció un beso tan tierno que se inclinó para ponerse al nivel de ella y le devolvió el beso, retomando sus labios dulces y castos; esta vez profundizando más el contacto, y a medida que se besaban, él tomó su estrecha, muy estrecha cintura, como para asegurar la cercanía y el contacto… Y ella por su parte, colocó suavemente sus manos sobre el ancho pecho de él…

De pronto, sólo una vaga y débil parte de Kiba recordaba que Hanabi era como cuatro o cinco años menor que él… Qué importaba… De sus labios viajó por su mandíbula y llegó al cuello de ella —la toalla que tenía para retener la humedad de su cabello cayó al suelo. Pero la chica no lo dejó deleitarse mucho: se separó de él solamente lo suficiente para que sus narices se tocaran y se rió; ambos se rieron. Hanabi le sujetó el rostro con sus pequeñas manos y lo besó otra vez; y Kiba supo que era el beso de despedida: finalizó succionándole el labio superior, y efectivamente se separó de él, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado, preguntándose por qué hizo eso… Pero claro, no se quejaba, y con eso sus preguntas mentales irrelevantes terminaron.

Hanabi lo miró de esa forma tan infantil e inocente… Maldita sea, ¡una mirada, sólo una mirada y ni una palabra ni mucho menos una explicación! Y salió de la habitación. Kiba se quedó idiotizado y por no decir confundido, y… ¿Hanabi movía demasiado las caderas al caminar o él ya estaba delirando?

—¡Hanabi…! —la llamó sin estar muy seguro de por qué, o qué decir, o qué hacer.

Ella solo giró el rostro para atenderle, pero Kiba no hacía más que mirarla buscando qué decir. Hanabi se volvió para marcharse, pero Kiba caminó hacia ella y la detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro. Hanabi lo miró expectante, y Kiba se inclinó para sentirla otra vez, y estar seguro que lo que pasó no había sido producto de su imaginación. Pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros de tomar sus labios de nuevo, Hanabi se echó para atrás rechazando su beso.

La miró aún más confundido, y al verlo, Hanabi Hyûga _sonrió_ complacida de su situación. Kiba se indignó totalmente, pero luego se dio cuenta que eso era parte de su extraño encanto que le había fascinado. Hanabi lo miró directo a los ojos durante unos segundos, y Kiba atisbó otra vez esa inocencia de cuando la vio después de tanto tiempo; luego se marchó como si nada, porque en territorios Hyûga no ocurrían cosas _indecentes_.

Luego de observarla marcharse, Kiba sonrió, agradecido del breve momento vivido. Y se propuso visitar a Hinata mucho, mucho más seguido.

Porque ese chupetón que le acababa de hacer a Hanabi en el cuello, dejaba varias cosas pendientes…

* * *

Sobre la actitud de Hanabi... no sé, siempre me la he imaginado así.

¿Comentarios?

Cuídense bien y pórtense mal...!!


End file.
